worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Infantry squad
Infantry Squad :Infantry Squads are the basic, all-purpose roles for the infantry squad. Each squad has five members, one with an rifle to deal with enemy infantry. There's one anti-tank soldier equipped with a anti-tank weapon. He deals with tanks and vehicles. There's is another soldier armed with a heat-seeking missile. It attacks helicopters. They will not miss unless flares are dropped. There is a machinegunner to rapidly fire bullets, and there is a medic, who automatically heals any injured infantry. He carries a rifle. Specials :The infantry squad's special abilties are: Grenade Launcher Barrage and Sprint. *Grenade Launcher Barrage: Riflemen equipped with M203 Grenade Launchers fire a volley of high-explosive 40mm grenades. **Medium range. **Infantry killer, does less damage against armored vehicles and tanks. **Recharge time: 20 seconds, 17 seconds, 14 seconds, 11 seconds, and 9 seconds, depending on rank. **Medium inpact range. *Sprint: The infantry squad moves at double speed, but cannot engage enemies for the duration of the ability. **Lasts 10 seconds. **Is a defensive ability. **Recharge time: 20 seconds, 17 seconds, 14 seconds, 11 seconds, and 9 seconds, depending on rank. Statistics *Cost for Infantry commanders: 650 *Cost for Armor commanders: 1000 *Cost for Air commanders: 1000 *Cost for Support commanders: 850 *HP: 98 hp each, total to 490 hp. They have the ability to auto-heal. If the medic is dead, then this effect ceases. *Speed: Slow. *Sight Range: Medium *Firing range: Medium *Power against Infantry: Medium *Power against Vehicles: Strong *Power against Tanks: Weak *Power against Helicopters: Strong Strategy for Infantry Squads :Infantry squads are strong against everything, but are vulnerable against everything. It is advisable that infantry should sprint from cover to cover, in forests or buildings to lessen the damage. Infantry can also ambush enemies when hidden in forests by holding fire. Infantry can also enter transpots. The transports are armored transports, amphibious transpots, transport trucks, troop transpots, and transport helicopters. Any unit can attack infantry. Some strong infantry countermeasures are a well-timed artillery barrage, or tactical aid such as napalm strike, chemical strike, and light artillery barrage. Tanks and vehicles and squish infantry, but cannot squish them if they are in cover. Dealing with Infantry :Your infantry squads are infantry killers. Keep in cover and attack them. Use your grenade launcher whenever possible. If there is a sniper, all you can so is either call in a tactical aid, sacrifice a few units by charging in and shooting the sniper, having a vehicle squish the sniper, or run. Dealing with Armor :If you are dealing with only light tanks, you need about 3-4 infantry squads. However, if you are dealing with a heavy tank, it is best just to call in an Anti-Tank Infantry Squad. 4 of them should destroy a heavy tank in 2-3 hits. Watch out for the medium tank's offensive special, as it can kill your infantry squad quite quickly. Dealing with Air :Dealing with Air is by far the most dangerous. In the open, they can deciminate your squad very quickly, especially with the heavy attack helicopter's Attack Ground, which will launch missiles at your infantry squad, killing it immediatly. It takes 4 shots for your infantry to kill 1 helicopter, so to make that happen, always try to find cover. If there are just too many, use an Air-to-Air strike, or if on multiplayer, call in anti-air. Dealing with Support :Support is usually the easiest to kill, because all of its vehicles are lightly armed. Hiding in a forest and simply shooting is enough to kill them, as most support vehicles, like the Heavy Anti-Air have no attack ground capabilities. However, artillery is something that you should be worried about. Artillery can quickly kill your infantry squad. On a map, always keep on the move, so that artillery will have trouble hitting you. Multiplayer :Of all the roles, infantry is the least used in multiplayer, generally to its vulnerable nature. It is extremely hard to master of all the roles, but if you do, then its also the most powerful role. Infantry is the only unit that does not have to be protected. Armor need anti-air, anti-air needs helicopters, and helicopters need armor. But infantry can deal with any situation, allowing the player to be perfectly independent. If a player is an infantry commander, they will most likely use Infantry Squads during the beginning, because it can attack anything. However as the game progresses, the player may call down Anti-Tank Infantry Squads if there are a lot of tanks, or snipers if there is a lot of enemy infantry.